First Mistake
by AkitaBadGirl159
Summary: What happens when Batman slips up with the Joker? Making one Mistake could cause him a lot more. And what does the Joker have in plan for Batman in the end. Rated for Slash Boy/Boy Don't like don't Read Please Review
1. First Mistake

I do not own Batman or the Joker to my dismay

Hope you like it's a Batman/Joker M just in case

First FanFic please be nice and review

****************

"You compete me" those words replayed in Batman's head every night and everyday. After Joker killed Rachel, Harvey was almost just as insane about killing people as he was. 'It seems everyone has lost their mind' Batman thought as he jump from building to building looking for any trouble. Another strange thought came to his mind, Joker was locked away all the way in Arkham but still the people of Gotham were scared and worried. 'The crime rate has gone down since Joker got locked up' He thought 'Why are so many people still worried' batman shrugged it off as he start to return to his estate 'No use crying over spilled milk' he thought not knowing the trouble about to come his way and fast.

******************

Sirens blare and dogs bark at Arkham search for the only one who could ever escape, Joker. He was quick and when one guard got to close to the evil madman the joker had attack him and some how got free. No one bothered to call Batman or the commissioner of Gotham they all were to busy trying to catch him themselves so they would not look pathic to the was walking, skipping almost away from Arkham. "Free at last" he sang over and over he evil grin in place once again on his face. A van pulled in front of him and the door open to reveal his heach-clowns he smirk as he jumped into the van as well and they speeded away. 'Batman is sure in for a surprise or two' the Joker thought.

*****************

The next day was very boring on Bruce's part. A meeting here a meeting there and nothing really important to do till the phone rang in his office, his Batman phone.**(1)** He pick it up slowly and in his gruff voice said "Commissioner?". "We have a problem" Gordon said trying to stay calm on the other end. "What is it?" Batman/Bruce asked. He was ready for the worst..."Joker has escape" but that was far worse then the worst. "Don't worry Commissioner I'll find him and drag him back to Arkham if I have too" Batman answered. "Okay" was all Gordon said as he hung up the phone on his end. 'This was going to be a very long day' Batman thought, 'and a very tiring night'

***That Night***

Guns went off on the pier as Batman drove faster. 'JOKER' he yelled in his head. 'WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!' He slid to a stop and jumped out and quick and without anyone seeing him, he entered the building on the pier. Even he knew that no one had seem him but still Joker's Hench-clowns came out of no where and attacked him. 'I don't have time for this' he thought as he took them all down very easily. "Very good" said a voice from the shadow. A voice batman knew only too well. It came from the only man who could even at times scare Batman. "Joker" Batman replied in his gruff voice, "What do you want this time?" he asked demanding. "What? I can't come and visit my old friend Batman_?"_ Joker answered mockingly as he smiled. Batman almost rolled his eyes at the man.

"No" was all he said to what Joker just said. Unfountley Joker didn't like that answer that much because he smiles vanished well it would if not for the red make-up and his eyes looked at Batman in almost anger and out of no where Joker slammed into Batman knocking him against a wall causing his head to hit hard. Batman in return pushed Joker away from him . But his head was in pain and he lost his vision causing him to fall to his knees on the floor. Joker's smiles return once more as he kneed to Batman's level. "You're slipping up or is that just me?" the Joker said mockingly again. "You know the whole time I was in Arkham I could help but think about you. Well more about who you are under that mask then anything and I think maybe today is a good day to finally see who is under the mask" Joker added laughing his evil laugh. Batman mind finally click on what Joker meant and he quickly got up even though he's head was still hurting."Never" was all he said glaring at Joker.

"Awww why not?" Joker asked. "I won't tell anyone, promise." he added. This time Batman did roll his eyes. Suddenly sirens started to blare as the police were coming. "Guess I was wrong tonight doesn't seem like a good night." Joker said laughing again. "But before I must leave I think I'll give you something." Batman didn't like the sounds of that at all but before he had time to protest let alone even think about what he meant by that Joker grabbed him pushed him against the wall and crashed their lips together. Batman opened his mouth in surprise and Joker deepened the kiss. Batman at first gave no reaction but soon found himself wanted to kiss back. Batman heard the police cars pull up, Joker pulled their lips apart and before Batman had time to stop him, he was gone.

Gordon rushed in with the other police and he called out to see if anyone was here. Batman didn't reply but just left his mind was too confused for once in his life. As he walk to his car he noticed a note stuck on the windsheild he pick it up and read it...

_Batty_

_The next time you slip but I won't be so nice and things will get messy._

_J_'

'Slip up, Am I slipping up' Batman thought as he started to drive home. 'Maybe......maybe it's just too much for one person but how can I take a break when trouble is always around' He parked the car back in his garage as he got out he looked at the sunrise. 'Maybe Gotham could survive one night without Batman' he thought before he headed inside to change from Batman back into just Bruce.

TBC(Maybe)

Well they you go my first fanfic and i hoped you like it PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE i want to know people like it and well that's it so

byebye for now


	2. Second Mistake

I don't own Batman or Joker of any of the characters sadly

and i Added some more detail to it so hope you enjoy

Second Chapter Called

SECOND MISTAKE

A week later and Bruce was always jumping during the day. 'I'm being silly' he thought. 'Likes he going to jump out and attack ME. He doesn't know who I really am. Right?' He would always shake off the thoughts and try to focus on his work. At night it was far worst. Every move he made he would wait to see the Joker jump out and attack he was very careful and both fox and Alfred noticed."Sir" Alfred started watching Batman as he came into the Bat Cave(hideout whatever it is) to take off his suit. "Yes Alfred" He replied almost knowing what the man might say. "I really am starting to think that maybe one night would hurt anyone" '"Alfred, you know...""Yes I know but even Fox has noticed how jumping you are and who knows what other people see" Alfred said conerned."Okay, okay I'll take tonight off." Alfred gave him a look and Bruce(no more suit) let out a defended sigh. "I promise Alfred I won't go out" Alfred smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "Good to hear Sir. Good to hear."

**************************

At work Fox came up to Bruce but before he could even open his mouth "Alfred already got to be so don't worry I'm not going anywhere tonight at all" Bruce said rolling his eyes. Fox smiled. "I'm sure he did" Fox said laughing a little. "Yeah,yeah" Bruce replied. "Do I have to promise to you too that I won't go out too?" he added. "Oh no, I trust you enough" Fox replied. "Plus it is for the best Mr. Wayne. Gotham will survive one night." "I know" was all he said and the talk ended. 'But can I survive one night with a madman on the loose.' he rest of that day had been boring for Bruce and half the time he was thinking of ways to get out of the manor without Alfred knowing. But he know even if he did get out Alfred would know by the news or by the wounds he would have the day after. 'Why am i so worried.' he thought 'It's one night I'll be okay'

**************************

'This is boring' Bruce thought setting the book down. he got up from his chair and started to change into sweatpants for bed. He then laid on his bed trying to fall sleep. 'How can I sleep when crime is going on outside' he thought over and over again. He mind when to the event with the Joker. 'That kiss...' not finishing his thought. Slowly he started to drift off to sleep thinking of what might have happen if the poilce hadn't showed up so soon. He was fast alseep and did wake even when a gun shot when off. ~_Crash~_The window broke out and Bruce sat straight up in bed. Glass shreds covered the floor and there was a fresh hole in the ground from a bullet. Bruce was trying to clear his vision**(1).** He could feel someone in the room. Someone dangerous. But before he had anytime to even think about maybe who it is or see them he felt a sharp pain in his arm. his vision blurred and his legs and arms started to go numb. 'Drugs' was all he could think and as he fell into the darkness all he heard was an evil laugh that was all to familiar to him.

**************************

When he finally woke up, he wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Even when he opened his eyes he saw black. 'Blindfold' he thought very confused. He tried to moves his arms but found that they would stuck about his head. When he tried to move his legs they won't move either. Then everything that happened a while ago came back to him and he start to struggle against his bindings. He heard a chuckle and felt a hand on his bare(no shirt) chest. He stop his movement and shollowed hard. "It warned you, but you never listen to me"..............

Cliffhanger TBC************

yeah sorry about that ending i want it to have three chapters sorry sorry if this one is a little short and in the next one i promise there will be very cool ation and a lemon YAY my first one so don't kill me.

oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE

(1) i was thinking of how when most people wake up it takes a while for their vision to focus on something so that's the whole thing there


	3. Third Mistake

The voice was very mocking and Bruce could tell. "Joker" he growled. "Yuppers it's me all right Batty or should I say Brucey" Joker answered going in to a fit of giggles. "How...how did you find out" Bruce asked swallowing hard. "It wasn't that hard." Joker answer as his hand started to draw circles on Bruce's chest. "I maybe insane but I'm not stupid. Only someone who has a lot of money and a lot of free time could be _Batman."  
_Bruce shivered as he felt Jokers hand gently trace random things on his chest. 'He's being too gentle something is up...something bad' he thought. "What..what do you want" Bruce asked trying to mask his fear.

"Didn't I warn you?" Joker replied a frown on his face. "You slipped up." Joker went on. "you let your guard down. It's a little disappointing. Someone could have killed you on your _night off." _Bruce heard the annoyance in Joker's voice about his choice. "That doesn't answer my question, what do you want" Bruce asked again ignoring what the Joker had said. "I have what I want" Joker answered. "And that would be" Bruce question annoyance in his voice now. "You" Joker purred before he crashed his lips on Bruce's. Bruce's eyes widen under the blindfold when Joker kissed him. 'NOnonononono' his mind screamed but he ignored it and throw caution to the wind. It felt too good for him to want to fight back so he just started to kiss the Joker back.

Joker smiled against Bruce's mouth and slide his tongue into Bruce's running his tongue along the top of Bruce's mouth. He also slid the blindfold off of Bruce and his eyes looked around the room quickly. It was dark with a little light from a lamp next to him. he also figured out that he was on a bed. Bruce groan against Joker's mouth loving the feeling of Joker's tongue in his mouth. He knew that his body wanted this so bad and his mind was starting to agree. Joker's hands started to explore his chest more and soon one of them stop by a nipple. His fingers started to play with it slowly and he smiled when it started to harden underneath his fingers. His other hand started to do the same to the other. Joker then broke the kiss to move his mouth to one of the nipples. He slowly licked it, barely even touching the it at all. He heard a sharp intake of breathe from Bruce. Joker then placed his mouth over the nipple running his tongue over it again and again. Bruce groan at Joker's actions. Joker then switched to the other nipple and repeated the action.

After he was done torturing that nipple he pulled back causing almost a whine from Bruce. Joker then took a knife out of his jacket pocket and Bruce's eyes look at his fearfully and curiously. Joker smiled but it wasn't one of his evil smiles or a smirk. It was a reassuring smile. Joker took the knife and cut the binds from Bruce's legs. he then did the same with the one on Bruce's arms. Bruce brought his wrists down and rubbed them, still looking at Joker. Joker then grabbed his wrists putting them above his head as he kissed Bruce again. Joker saddled Bruce sitting on his hips as he moved from kissing Bruce's lips to his jaw and then to his neck, biting every now and then. Joker let go off Bruce's wrist and his hands traveled down Bruce's body slowly. Bruce grabbed Joker's jacket and basically ripped it off of his archenemy. He then started to unbutton the vest quickly. "I think someone is impatient" Joker chuckled. "Shut up" Bruce answered with a smile. Joker laughed and kissed him again as Bruce's hands explored his back and chest. Joker soon got bored and started to take off Bruce's sleeping pants.

Bruce gasped and arched his back when Joker's hand slipped into his boxers and started to stroke his already hard cock. Joker smiled at the reaction he got and started to pump Bruce's cock faster causing Bruce to moan loudly and start to pant. Joker ripped off Bruce's boxer and pushed two of his fingers into his entrance hard. Bruce let of a gasp of pain and glared at Joker. He smiled as he started to move his fingers in and out of Bruce ever so slowly. "You have to take the pain" Joker laughed. Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes at the joker. Joker then added a third finger and started to move his fingers around more looking for the spot that would make Bruce see stars. When he finally found it he hit it with his fingers straight on. Bruce arched his back and let out a heated moan. Joker smiled to himself as he continued to stroke that same spot causing Bruce extreme pleasure. After a while Joker removed his fingers making Bruce whine.

"Oh hush hush hush" Joker said in mocked concern(1) as he took off his pants and boxers quickly. He kissed Bruce rough as he slammed into Bruce fast and harsh. Bruce broke the kiss in order to scream out in pain. Joker held back from slamming into him again. Bruce whined in his head and tried to forces on his breathing. After a short time his body relax. "Joker" he moan wanting him to move. Joker smiled and started to thrust into Bruce. "Wow Brucey you are so tight" Joker moaned as he thrusted into Bruce over and over. Bruce just moaned at what Joker said arching his back. Joker smiled at this and started to thrust harder and fast causing Bruce's moans to get louder. He also started to stroke Bruce's cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Bruce started to get close. Joker started to stroke him fast and thrust harder. Bruce panted, moaned, and arched his back to the pleasure Joker was giving. His climax was coming fast. "JOKER" he moaned loudly as he came, cum getting on Joker and his chests. Joker smiled when his name passed Bruce's lips and as Bruce's muscles tighten he came as well moan "Brucey" almost as loud as Bruce. "Next time you want a day off call me" Joker laughed. "I'll be sure too" Bruce answered smiling.

THE END

okay two things 1) this was my FRIST LEMON so please no falmes I tried I really did and 2) Finally it is done I am so happy hope everyone enjoyed reading it I'll be making more stories I hope. PLEASE REVIEW I want to hear what people think

(1) Did that make sense to anyone or did that just suck? That line right there at 1


End file.
